nobodys_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Denis
Jake Denis is a young non-binary person from Newcastle England and the main protagonist of Nobody's Hero. When their school trip ends up a cross-reality disaster it's up Jake to keep everyone alive. Appearance Jake is short at only 5'2", with very pale white skin, fang like teeth and neon green eyes. Their dark brown hair is short and forms in sharp, jagged curls that end in deep purple tips. Jake's eyes also bare inverted crosses for pupils. Despite their appearance they are a healthy weight for their height and are not as thin as some of the other girls in their class. Jake wears a black jean jacket with torn off sleeves covered in patches and pins and a dirty-grey colour, single-sleeved shirt with obscured writing. The shirt is torn and shows their midriff and they also wear torn black jeans. They also wear dark-red boots with red eyes painted on the front and antlers coming out the side of each boot. Their piercings consist of a few ear piercings around the conch of their right ear, a red ear expander in the lobe of the right ear, and a long beaded earring with a purple feather at the end in the left ear. They also wear a purplish-red spiked collar and a pentagram belt of the same colour and two purple spiked wrist cuffs. A solitary leather biker glove covers their left hand Personality In their own dimension they come across as quiet, reserved and depressing to be around most of the time. But when someone crosses the line they are a very different person. Everyone assumes they are crazy and nothing but a typical goth and a "freak". But the few friends they have discovered a very confident and self-assured teenager who wants to be the best person they can be. But there are some things even they did not know. In the universe they consider their true home they are mature and confident, loosing all regard for their teachers authority as soon as they realise where their plain crashed. They are open and honest, even more so than in their "Birth Universe", telling the teachers exactly what they think of them and almost deciding to leave them all to die when the students panicked and teachers argued on what to do. Jake is a very loyal and fierce friend and warrior and is comfortable in battle. Equally open and mysterious, every single question they answer just brings up even more confusion. Quotes "I'd rather be hated for who I am than tolerated for what I'm not." "You idiots are going to get each-other killed if you don't kill each-other first." References Jake's sex is female but they identify as non-binary. Jake's name is short for Jackie, the main characters original name. After Star Vs The Forces Of Evil came out Angel Axel decided against keeping the name and decided to create a nickname so the original name would remain in some way. Jake's new name also serves as another BVB reference, as Jake Pitt's plays guitar. It wasn't until a year after deciding on Jake's last name Denis that they realised Denis is also the middle name of Andy Biersack, the lead singer of BVB. Jake is heavily influenced by Angel Axel's own experiences in High School. Jake's latest design was created while listening to Play It Loud, from one of the shows many inspirations, The Loud House. Jake's boots are inspired by Star Butterfly's monster boots from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Angel Axel decided to base Jake's boots on a monster or demon and settled on her favourite demon Alastor, the Radio Demon, from Hazbin HotelCategory:Characters